


【中文翻译】Happy Twelfth

by KYotodo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 又到了每年的这个时候，Ryan被叫来帮忙了。





	【中文翻译】Happy Twelfth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Twelfth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141144) by [Ray_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes). 



> 大家好！我知道这篇和我平时不太一样，但我去年写了好几篇典型的 Doctor/Donna 圣诞文，我想这篇我要有点突破。不幸的是，这就意味着Donna愚蠢的结局在这篇小说里是存在的，但这不能阻止Doctor纪念BioDamp Day 暨平安夜。希望你们喜欢！

每隔一段时间，他们就会找个不需要他们拯救的地方，停下来喘口气。今天，他和Yaz把裤脚卷过膝盖，以便趟过柯拉内海湾的浅滩。Graham应该正在伞下太阳浴，而Doctor，谁知道她跑哪儿去了。

Yaz一条腿在水中轻轻摇晃，看来十分享受漾开的涟漪。然后她圆睁双眼：“噢，那是什么？”

“什么？”Ryan环顾四周，想知道是否与预想不同，他们并非独自在水中。

她从水中抬起脚，脚趾间夹着一粒小小圆圆的东西。Yaz把它取出来，拿给他看。

“我觉得是珍珠。”

“嗯，但它是红色的。等一下。”他俯身，眯起眼检视沙滩，很快抄起更多。“这里有一粒绿色的，一粒蓝色的，还有紫色的。”

“啊，我很好奇这是怎么形成的？”

“Doctor会知道的。”Ryan转身走向岸边。他看见她站在岩石上，盯着虚空。她经常这样。

“嘿，Doctor，看，”Ryan叫道。

“找到什么了，Ryan？”

她笨拙地爬下岩石，他摊开手掌朝她走去。“它们颜色都不一样。”

她微笑。“啊，这一定是沉积层中不同的矿物质多年来留下的痕迹。事实上，从颜色上就可以推断出每一粒形成的时间。”

“了不起。它们可以做成漂亮的珠宝，对吧？我奶奶肯定会想要一条的。”他能想象出她脖子上戴一串这种珍珠的样子，或者在头发上别几粒。再不然就是把它们放在一个碗里，她的陶瓷青蛙们蹲踞其上。

Doctor抽了口冷气。“珍珠！噢，我差点忘了！谢谢你，Ryan，”她说着碰了碰他的手臂。然后她看了一眼表。“也快到时间了。”

“什么时间？”

她没有回答，只是倾身问道：“你能不能带我去你找到它们的地方？”

——

他和Doctor收集了许多五颜六色的珍珠之后，他们全都回到TARDIS上，Doctor把自己关进房间里。至少他假定是Doctor的房间。他们都没有亲眼见过。

“那种珍珠她收集了多少？”他的祖父问道。

“我不知道。她不停地往口袋里塞。”

Yaz耸耸肩。“我猜等她出来我们就知道了。”

片刻后她出发去TARDIS的走廊上继续巡游，而他的祖父回到自己房间去小憩。Ryan捡起自己的新爱好，开始钻研TARDIS的控制台。他觉得如果自己能够记下每一个按钮和开关，然后在脑海里给它们一一起个名字，那他也许能弄明白起飞时该以怎样的顺序摁哪些地方。

Doctor大步走进房间时，他已经记住了控制台的一面。“你在这儿呢。Ryan Sinclair！”

“怎么了？”

“我需要你的帮助。你知道那种小店吗，开个一两天就走的那种？”

他把这段描述琢磨了几遍。“摆摊？”

“对！摆摊！”Doctor应道。“你能帮我搭一个吗？”

Ryan耸耸肩。“当然。在哪儿搭？”

“西伦敦。豪恩斯洛区。”

他皱起脸。“哪儿？”

“我们这就到那里去！”Doctor答道。她在控制台前开始操作，Ryan抓住栏杆，他们横冲直撞地直奔西伦敦。

他们一次就着陆成功了，于是Doctor一路带着他来到街边一个小小的圣诞集市边上。

“今天是哪一天？”

“2018年平安夜，”Doctor立刻回答道。“现在已经十二年了。”她嘟囔着补了一句，Ryan不太确定是说给他听的。“这里看起来不错。那么，我们需要一条小台子和几把椅子。我会把椅子带过来。TARDIS里面应该有合适的木头能做成桌台。恐怕得用上钉子和锤子，”Doctor瞥见自己手里的起子，补充道，“这个对木头还是没用。我还指望斯坦泽科技能解决这问题呢。”

“我来处理木头，”Ryan决定。

他着手搭建他们的摊位。能够用手工作让他很是高兴，尽管严格来说这不算机械。它不是世界上最美的东西，但好歹是站起来了。

“干得好，Ryan，”Doctor拿着两张椅子过来时大声说道。她胳臂上还挂着几串彩色的珍珠。它们用不同的丝线串着。项链，手镯，尽是这些东西。

“我们需要钱吗？”他猜测道。

“不，不是。”Doctor把珍珠首饰摆在台子上平整的地方，然后坐下来，拍拍另一张椅子。“开始蹲点了。”

他们等了又等，Ryan不知道在等什么。不过他很高兴自己穿了大衣出来。来了一个警察，不过Doctor亮出通灵证件就被放过了。实际上，大部分人直接略过了他们，所以Ryan掏出了手机。

Yaz给他发了条短信。 _我们是降落在哪儿了吗？_

Ryan回信。 _没错，但无聊极了。别费神。_

“这里！”

Ryan在椅子上吓了一跳，但他抬头时发现Doctor已经起身了。

“夫人？夫人！”

她招呼的红发女人正在穿过这个集市，她看着Doctor的样子，好像觉得她已经半疯了。

“你为什么叫我夫人？”

“这个嘛，我觉得你看起来不像单身，”Doctor带着灿烂的笑容说道。她的脚一踮一踮的，仿佛和这个不知哪儿来的女人说话让她十分兴奋。“再说，我觉得也许你对珠宝的品味不错。”

她朝他们的玩意儿大幅度地挥挥手，Ryan只好竭尽所能摆出服务顾客的微笑。

“这些是什么？狂欢节珠子？”女人问道。

“这些是珍珠，”他告诉她，“刚从海滩上采的。”

她怀疑地看着五颜六色的珍珠。“我妈会说这些东西太廉价了。当礼物可不行。”

“嗯，我觉得你戴上会很好看，”Doctor说道，听起来是真心这么认为的。

女人似乎不知道该怎么回答，最后结结巴巴地说，“好吧，给我来一条。但只是因为它们看起来很便宜。可不想让你过不成圣诞。”她摸出钱包。“多少钱？”

Ryan刚想报出一个数字，Doctor已经抢在他前面了。“完全免费。圣诞快乐。”

女人瞪着她。“你开玩笑吧？”

“不！你甚至可以戴上再走。来，我来帮你。”她拿起项链，很快站到女人身后，把她的头发拨到一边，好让她能钩好钩子。

“真奇怪，总是遇到这种事。每一年，就在圣诞前夕，总有人想送我点什么，”女人对他们说道。“有一阵子是个苏格兰老头，然后是个戴领结的小伙子。太奇怪了。”她短促地笑了一声。“我是说，为什么是我？”

Doctor快活地耸耸肩，退后一步，松开女人的头发。“因为节日吧，我猜。”

“嗯，我看起来怎么样？”女人来回看向他们两个。

“棒极了，”Doctor热情地赞美道。

Ryan也赞许地点点头，看着Doctor用灵巧的手法把一对耳环扔进女人包里。他很肯定那对耳环和项链是配套的。要是让他来干这种事，耳环很可能就洒在地上了。

“你们有没有小费罐之类的东西？我还是觉得我不能就这么收下。”

尽管他很想给出肯定的回答，但他已经意识到了这一行的目的。“别，我们不许收捐款。”

“好吧，谢谢你们。真的。我——我不知道说些什么好。”她对他们俩露出一个笑容。“圣诞快乐。”

“你也是，”Doctor说道，Ryan重复了一遍。

女人转身走向集市，回头看了他们一眼，消失在人群中。

Doctor目送她离开，甚至倾斜身子好多看她一眼。然后她叹口气，转身面对他。

“好了，Ryan，我们可以关摊了。还是收摊？摆摊的反义词是什么？”

“不知道。”

“行吧。你知道我什么意思。”

他们开始拆掉他的台子，这要简单些，因为音速起子对钉子有用。一等珍珠塞进兜里、木板依次叠好，他们一人拿了一叠，搬回TARDIS。

“所以那位女士是谁？我们做这个就是为了她，对吧？”

“她的名字是Donna，”Doctor告诉他。“她是个朋友。很久以前，是我最好的朋友。我的搭档(mate)。”

他皱眉。“她怎么没认出你？”

“这个嘛，那时我一头棕发，总是穿细条纹，”Doctor说道，好像这就能解释一切似的。

“但你也没告诉她是你。为什么你不想让你的搭档认出你？”

Doctor好一阵子没回答。“有点复杂，Ryan。”

“你们撕破脸了吗？”

“算是吧。”

“那这是你对她的补偿吗？”

又是那句“算是吧”。他们抵达了TARDIS。把木头重新塞回小小的侧房需要一点技巧。

“再说，嗯，”Doctor继续用怅惘的口吻说道，“这是我们的周年纪念日。”

Ryan放下他那堆木头。

**Author's Note:**

> 我太喜欢这篇文了！！！！  
> 水平有限，如有任何错漏或不足，请告知我。如果你也喜欢，请给原作点个Kudos。


End file.
